


Kam I

by Arieszinnias



Category: BJ Alex (Webcomic), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Kambe Daisuke, CEO, F/M, Jealous Kambe Daisuke, Kambe Daisuke is Whipped, Kambe Daisuke is a Little Shit, Power Bottom Kambe Daisuke, Sugar Daddy Kambe Daisuke, Top Kambe Daisuke, brother haru kato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arieszinnias/pseuds/Arieszinnias
Summary: Izanami Kato is a well know camera star known as Kam I. She works beside Daisuke Kambe who is a well known CEO. One day Kambe noticed a distinct scar on Izanami that just happens to be in the same place as his favorite cam star.
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke & Reader, Kambe Daisuke/Original Character(s), Kambe Daisuke/Original Female Character(s), Kambe Daisuke/Other(s), Kambe Daisuke/Reader, Kambe Daisuke/You
Kudos: 20





	1. Discovery. That Damn Scar.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kambe whores](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kambe+whores).



Kato Izanami worked for Kambe Daisuke and his millionaire family as an assistant. "Good morning, Mr.Kambe." The Multi-millionaire passed by his assistant and stood before her, Izanami helped remove his jacket and she laid it neatly on his sofa. "Kato-

"Mr. Kambe, Kato is my brother."

"Right... Izanami-" He dragged, "I'd like you to make reservations for two at xx bar. Do you think you can do that for me?" Izanami chuckled, "With your name and money, we could make a reservation at the French Laundry." She informed, picking up his office phone and dialing the number. "Hi, yes- This is Kato Izanami, I work for the Kambe's... Yes, yes- I'd like to make a reservation-" The assistant covered the speaker and looked at her boss. "What time?"

"Later, night time."

Izanami nodded, "Ah, yes sorry- I'd like to make a reservation at 11 pm, please. A private room would be lovely- Yes, thank you so much. Bye, bye, now." She hung up the phone and raised a brow at her boss as she sat on his desk. "You got a date?" The Kato twin asked, teasing Kambe. "Do you?" He questioned, intertwining his fingers, holding up his chin, and eyeing the girl. "Excuse me?" She asked, chuckling dryly. "You heard me. Do you have a date tonight?" The assistant crossed her legs and sat up, "You know me and Hosino ended things, so why would you ask me that?" Her eyes fell to her lap, a little upset that Kambe had brought it up. "Come here." He commanded sweetly. Izanami hopped off the desk and walked over to his side of the desk. She looked down at him and gave him a questioning look before he patted his lap. "Sit on daddy's lap."

"That's disgusting, you're my boss. Please never call yourself daddy ever again."

"Okay, I like hearing it come out of your mouth anyways." Izanami rolled her eyes and then sat on his lap. The first time Kambe had asked her to do so, she would have burned red, but now- it was usual. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her chocolate brown eyes. "I made the reservation because I believe you need to relax and you'll be taking the day off tomorrow."

"But-"

"I'll have someone who will catch up with your work." He objected but she shook her head and poked at his chest, "Don't you dare, no one can do the work I can- the way you like it." She informed, making him chuckle. "Yes ma'am, now get your pretty ass to work." She rolled her eyes once more and left his lap, "I'll be in the main office if you need me." She informed before he watched as her hips swayed out of the office. "Next time I catch you looking at my ass, I'll kick you!" Izanami blared before heading to her office. Kambe chuckled dryly, "I bought you that dress! I can look at it whenever I want..." He muttered, grabbing lose files and setting them in front of him.

❃ ❃ ❃

"Kambe, I know it's late but I have one more-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no."

"Daisuke-"

"Very unfair for you to say my name that way, Izanami. And it doesn't matter what it is, leave it for tomorrow. It's nine-thirty, go home and get cleaned up." The assistant scoffed, "What about you?" She asked, crossing her arms, still holding a full folder of information. "Don't worry about me, Princess. Just go home, I'll have a car pick you up. I had an outfit sent out to you, I hope you like it."

"Yes sir... I'll see you tonight."

His eyes still on the desk, Izanami smiled at him, taking the file with her and leaving it in his designated unit pile. She was quick to walk down to the lower lever and catch up to Kato Haru, the eldest twin. "You seem to be in a hurry?" He noted, walking her out to her car. "It's nothing... I just need to get ready." Haru nodded. "Get home safe." Izanami nodded, slipping into her car and driving home.

Kato Haru shook his head while watching his sister drive off. He made his way up to Kambe's office and walked inside. "Has your sister left yet?" He questioned, finishing up one of his last files. "Yes, sir," Haru informed, nodding his head. "Kato, I need you to explain to me why Hoshino and your sister broke things off." The twin brother raised a brow at his boss. "I don't think Izanami would-"

"I like your sister, Kato, you know that. I'd like to know why the mention of his name brothers her so much." Haru sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I can tell you most of it... But they are hiding something." Kambe nodded and signaled him to take a seat, "I only have until 11. Please tell me as much as you can."

❃ ❃ ❃

"You're late." Izanami dragged, stirring her bottle of beer. "That's no drink for a lady." She sipped her drink and rolled her eyes, crossing her legs. "Can we get a bottle of Umeshu and Sake please." The waiter nodded and closed the door behind him. "It sounds like you're trying to get me drunk, Kambe." The girl snickered and finished up her beer, before putting it to the side. "No, I'm just trying to make you talk." He informed. The waiter walked back into the room with the two bottles and complimentary items, the two thanked him and then he excused himself before exiting and not coming back. "What is this about? You've never done this before." Izanami noted, watching as he poured the plum wine into a crystal glass. "As I said, I want you to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Hoshino."

Izanami stared at him and then sighed, taking a long sip of the wine. "I don't want to talk about it." She grumbled, taking the wine bottle for herself and pouring another gas, but hesitated before drinking it. "You don't have to, haru told me everything," Kambe informed, pouring himself a drink. Izanami tsked, "Of course he did..." The girl leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. The slick in her black dress exposed above her thigh, exposing a large gash. Kambe looked at this scar while drinking, making him choke up. "Jesus, Kambe are you okay?" Izanami sprung from her chair and took the table napkin and cleaned the table. "No- I-It's okay. I can do it." Her boss took the table napkin from her, almost startling her from how fast he moved away from her. She noticed how pink the tip of his ears became, Izana grabbed his chin and looked in his eyes. "Are you already drunk?" She questioned. He grabbed her wrist and he just looked back into her chocolate brown eyes. "No."

"Then why are you blushing already?"

Kambe swallowed hard and chuckled dryly before lifting her dress, exposing the cut on her thigh. "How did this happen?" He asked, regaining confidence. "Uh-" Izanami tucked a loose strand of hair and cleared her throat, "Before this, I worked for the Metropolitan Police Department, before Haru- my brother- quit the first division I joined as an asset and a bullet grazed my thigh... Why?"

"You're Kam I."

Izanami felt her stomach drop as if she was falling down from miles high. "What did you just say?" She questioned, taking a few steps back from his seat. "Kam I, she's a camgirl who has a scar exactly on her thigh."

"I don't know who you're even talking about."

"You have a tattoo on your rib cage, you canceled a show because you realized you didn't cover it up."

"Kambe, I think you're seriously losing it."

Daisuke threw the table napkin and stood up from his seat. Calmly and vigorously, he grabbed her wrist, turned her around, and pinned her chest to the table but not harming her in any way possible. "Jesus shit, Kambe! What the fuck!" She gasped, squirming under his weight as he began unzipping her dress. At this point, Izanami had stopped struggling, she stopped moving. Sighing, she let her forehead drop and bang on the table, feeling his fingertips trace over the tattoo. He chuckled dryly, leaning his weight fully on her, "Do you want to know how many times I've dreamt of fucking you?" Chills ran down her spine when his words whispered into her ears. "Is that the reason why Hoshino broke up with you? Because you're a whore?" Kambe's tsked, "What a child." He noted. "If it were me, I'd encourage it. Hoshino is too much of a boy to understand that instead of letting a whore do whatever she wants- She needs to be disciplined." The metal clamps echoed in the room, making Izanami's legs go weak. When she felt thick leather around her neck, she whimpered at him once he tightened it around her neck. "Oh? Do you like that?" She nodded vigorously but that wasn't enough to satisfy his need. His hand slapped her clothed ass, "Use your words, Izanami. Now repeat after me- Yes sir." Kambe kissed her neck lightly, nibbling on it when she had repeated after him. "Good girl." He praised, "Now lift up that pretty dress for me and whatever you do, don't move."

Izanami did as told, biting her lips in the process, concealing any whimper and moan possible. His fingers traced the lace fabric before trailing his fingers down her clothes slit. With care, he teased his fingers around the lace before growing impatient with himself and slipping her panties down to her ankles. "I've barely touched you and you're wet? Tsk' such a whore, aren't you?" He raised a brow at her silence, but she was unable to see as her face was deep in her arms. He smirked and ran his fingers along her bare ass before slapping it again, making her gasp. "Answer when you're being talked too." He instructed before throwing off his coat and blazer, leaving him in his viola purple button up. "Yes sir." She vocalized, her voice trembling. "Mmm, good girl... I want you to sit on me. Can you do that for me, kitten?"

Izanami nodded before speaking to him as he wanted. She was now looking up at him as he lounged in the chair, smiling cockly at her as he was fully exposed. "Is there something you'd like to say?" He asked, his cock twitching lightly against his shirt. "I always knew you had big dick energy but the fact that you actually have a big dick surprises me..." Izanami murmured, taking the hand that Kambe was holding out for her. "Mmm... I wouldn't say I get that a lot, but I do get that a lot." The two chuckles lightly before they just looked at each other in the eyes. "I'm not here to make love to you Izanami. I'm here to fuck you. If you don't sit on me in the next minute- I will slam you into the table again." Izanami chuckled before fully removing her dress, letting it fall next to her panties. With her free hand, she placed her palm on his left shoulder. "I want you to take my cock and guide it into your pussy, alright kitten?" The girl nodded, "Yes sir." She purred, looking into his icy blue eyes while she guided his throbbing cock into her entrance. She hissed slightly in pleasure while she teased the head of his shaft. "You're playing a dangerous game if you like to tease because I am not in the mood." He breathed, feeling her walls clench around him as she slowly sat closer to his lap. "F-Fuck, damn it." Kambe threw his head back in pleasure and chuckled, "I'm not having this."

With one swift movement, Kambe lifted Izanami carefully, making sure neither of them got hurt. "I am not one to tease, kitten." He informed, playing her back on the table before slamming deep into her. Izanami gasped for air before biting her forearm but Daisuke had other ideas. He grabbed and pulled on her wrist, sitting her up before thrusting into her again, "If you're going to bite something, use my neck." She was quick to comply, running her fingers thru the back of his hair as he thrust harder. "Oh my god," Izanami muttered into the crook of his neck. She repeated curse after curse feeling as his cock thrust deep into her slit, the girl was on cloud nine while holding onto her boss. And then the realization hit her... She was fucking her boss, as she was loving it in ways words couldn't explain. Listening to groan and moan as Daisuke thrust was making her heart flutter, she pushed herself to look at his face. Lust filled his eyes, sweat started to drip from his hairline and he looked so fucking handsome. "Kiss me." She muttered. No hesitation was in Daisuke's movements before slamming his lips on hers. It was ecstasy that they both craved, closeness- the warmth of another body. Their lips parted as they caught their breaths, "Don't stop." She muttered, leaning in to kiss him again, savoring the moment. "I don't plan on it, kitten."

❃ ❃ ❃

"How much did you leave?!"

"Three hundred thousand." (3k USD)

"... I guess that's reasonable for the mess we made." Izanami scratched the back of her neck and chuckled as the two walked to her car. She leaned against the driver's side door and looked at Kambe, his coat, and vest hanging on his forearm as he shoved a hand into his pocket. He took a few steps closer and rested his forehead against hers. "Don't tell me you get all vanilla after sex?" She questioned, caressing his cheek. "And what if I do?" He questioned, leaning in a little closer. "Mmm, cute," Izanami muttered before his lips reached hers. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed away, "We have an early day tomorrow-"

"No, I do. Tomorrow is your day off, remember." He smirked, kissing her more intensely. "Cocky bastard," Izanami muttered into the kiss before agreeing that tonight was going to be a fairly long one.


	2. Chapter 2

This is solely inspired by BJ Alex... And now I've made it straight. I'm sorry.


End file.
